


So Much More Than Friends

by Emis033



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, goblet of fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emis033/pseuds/Emis033
Summary: This is a George Weasley and reader slow burn story. This story will not be completely accurate to the books or movies. do not own any characters or storylines from the Harry Potter franchise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos letting me know if you want me to post more of this story. Also if you like this please read the George Weasley one-shots I have already written. Thank you!

“You two stop that right now!” I heard Molly Weasley scream at her red-headed twins. I giggled at the fear in the boys’ eyes because they knew that they were in real trouble now. My father and I were standing in the doorway of the Weasley household. I was no stranger to this house. I often spent a few weeks here in the summer. My father was a very busy man and my mother had moved to the United States just a few years ago. I had visited once or twice but I prefer to stay with my dad. My parents had good intentions but they had been split up for years and were both so busy with work so a lot of the time I was just a burden. When I was young I was juggled between their two houses. The beginning of the summer had been rough. My father had started dating someone. Her name was Tonks. She was a lovely woman but it was strange because the past few years it had just been the two of us. 

I had known the Weasley’s my whole life. They were like a second family for me and a great support system. Finally, once I started school my father thought it would be nice for me to have a more stable place to stay so I spent most of my summer’s at the Burrow.

“Remus! I didn’t even see you there.” Molly ran over to give my father a hug. They had been friends for what seemed like forever. 

“Oh and (y/n). You are growing into such a beautiful young woman!” She gave me a tight squeeze and I whispered out a thank you. I hadn’t seen her since last summer and I was happy to see her again.

“Boys bring (y/n)’s bag up to her room for her, please.” They rolled their eyes and approached me.

“(y/n) is here. Now the fun begins.” Fred Weasley said sarcastically as he picked up one of my bags.

“Yeah, the next few weeks we will have a blast.” George Weasley commented. I just ignored it and followed them up the stairs. They made fun of me all the time for being boring and I used to get upset but I have learned not to take it to heart. These boys just have nothing better to do but make fun of me for doing nothing wrong. They placed my stuff down on the small cot.

“Thanks.” I told them quietly but to my surprise, they did not leave. I looked at them and they both had shit eating grins on their faces.

“What?” I asked as I crossed my arms.

“Excited for 6th year?” Fred asked. I was in the same year as the twins. I was quite the opposite of them in every way but we were expected to get along because of our age. Ron and Ginny were nice to be with but I couldn’t really relate to them and they preferred to hang out with Harry and Hermione. My last summer was mostly spent with Molly and I knew that is how this summer would be as well but I didn’t mind. It was better than sitting at home alone, right?

“Why? Have you two planned something?” I look back and forth between the two of them, eyeing their smug faces. Their beautiful smug faces. 

“No, but there are rumors that there is something big going on.” George pressed. 

“Ok well, what is it?” 

“We don’t really know.” Fred frowned.

“But we will be able to find out.” George smirked.

“Well, I guess keep me updated.” I told them this but I didn’t really care so much because all they were was rumors. No one knew if anything was definitely going to happen.

“We will. Did you do something different with your hair?” George leaned forward towards me. I blushed a bit at first but then I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and looked down at my hair.

“Because it looks rubbish.” Fred said with a laugh and they walked out of the room chuckling together. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my cot. I took out a small blanket I had packed from home and spread it out over the blankets that Molly had already laid out for me. I took out a picture of me and my father from when I was young. I placed it on the bedside table that was always left empty for me. There was another cot set up in the room so I knew Hermione would be spending some time here as well. 

“Knock knock.” I quickly turned around to see my father entering the room. 

“Already leaving?” I asked with a weak smile.

“Yeah, I have to get going. I’m sorry. It’s only a few weeks. Try to have some fun with the twins or Ginny. I love you.” He said with a small smile.

“Love you too, Dad” I hugged him tightly. I wasn’t mad at him for leaving but I couldn’t help the sadness that took over me.

“I’m going to miss you so much. Make sure you have a good time alright?” He looked me in the eyes while holding onto my shoulders. I just nodded and wrapped my arms around him again. Without another word, he left and I sat on the bed. I wondered what I should do now. I decided to roam around the house for a bit hoping that I could find something that would peak my interest. I walked up to the next floor. Bill’s room was on one side. They kept it for when he would come and visit during holidays. The other room on the floor was the twins. I walked up to there door and heard the two of them bustling around and laughing together. I rose my hand to knock but after thinking about it I decided it was a bad idea. They make fun of me all the time. Why would I want to hang out with them? I went back to Ginny’s room and laid down. It was pretty early so maybe I could get away with taking a small nap. I closed my eyes and it didn’t take me long to fall asleep.

When I opened my eyes the room was dim and I heard many voices from the staircase. I looked towards the door to see George leaning against its frame. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a smirk on his face. Our eyes met and his face turned pink.

“It’s time for dinner.” He said before pushing himself away from the wall and running down the stairs. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my legs. I got up from the bed and raised my arms. I stretched them out and while letting out a small yawn. I sleepily traveled down the stairs and to the dining room. I wasn’t in the mood for socializing with the whole Weasley family but there was no way to get out of it.

It looked as though Mr.Weasley had just come through the door so everyone was going to take their seats at the table. I always sat near the end of the table farthest from the head of the table where Mr.Weasley sat. Today Ron sat next to me and Fred and George sat across from me.

“(y/n)! How are you, dear?” Mr. Weasley asked me from across the table as Ginny and Hermione started bringing food from the kitchen.

“I’m good.How are you?” I smiled at him.

“I am just wonderful. In fact, I have a little surprise for everyone.” Everyone’s heads turned to Mr.Weasley.

“I am have gotten a few seats for all of you kids to go to the Quidditch world cup in 2 weeks.” The twins started cheering and Ron went to get up to write to Harry immediately. 

“Ron sit down and you two settle down! We are going to have a nice dinner.” Mrs. Weasley announced as she came into the room. Nothing but Quidditch was spoken of at dinner. I truly didn’t know much about the sport but I wasn’t really sure that I wanted to go. I then thought about how upset my father would be if he knew that I had turned down the Quidditch World Cup to stay in with Mrs.Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to update this story weekly! Please leave a comment or kudos letting me know if you want me to post more of this story. Also if you like this please read the George Weasley one-shots I have already written. Thank you!

“Wake up girls it's time to go.” Mrs.Weasley yelled through the closed door. Ginny,Hermione, and I all let out yawns and groans. It was too early to get up. Unlike the others, I wasn’t so excited to be going. Last night I had admitted that to Mrs.Weasley but she convinced me that I would have a good time and that Mr.Weasley really wanted me to go and spend time with the other kids. I couldn’t say no to them, especially because they have practically treated me like family for so many years.  
I quickly got out of bed to run to the bathroom. There were very few in the house so I wanted to make sure I got to shower before the boys got up. One would think that there would be an abundance of bathrooms in such a large house.

  
I didn’t take long but as soon as I stepped out into the steam filled room, there was several knocks on the door.  
“C’mon hurry up,Ginny!” I heard George yell on the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes and made sure the towel I had was wrapped tightly around my chest. I pushed my hair out of my face and picked up my dirty clothes. The loud knocking started up again causing me to sigh. I opened the door quickly and saw George’s hand was raised as if he was prepared to continue knocking. He was only in his boxers and a white tank top. He looked completely pissed off until he registered that I was the one in the bathroom and not his sister. His mouth fell open slightly. Once I realized I only had a towel on I felt my face heat up.

  
“Excuse me.” I said quietly. He nodded and stepped out of my way. I walked quickly out of the bathroom and back to Ginny’s room. I bit my lip as my face continued to beam red. I don’t know why I was so flustered by our encounter but there was something about it that felt strange. That had happened many times before but never with George. The twins never used the bathroom near Ginny’s room. I tried to brush it off and focus on getting ready in time. I slipped on some jeans and a plain t-shirt. I didn’t have the greatest sense of style but I didn’t care too much about what I was wearing because we were just going to the Quidditch World Cup. I put my wet hair in a braid and pulled on a sweatshirt. The other girls came back into the room so I took the small mirror I had brought from home out of my bag. I grabbed my makeup bag and went down to the dining room.

  
“Good morning!” Mrs.Weasley called to me. She was preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

  
“Morning.” I replied softly. I set my mirror down on the table and makeup on the table. Mrs. Weasley came in and started placing breakfast on the table but she stopped and watched me as I started my daily makeup routine.

  
“Y’know Ginny might be interested in makeup. Maybe you could teach her a thing or two.” She smiled at me and went back to the kitchen. I was only halfway down when I heard the loud footsteps bounding down the stairs. I sighed and tried to finish up quickly.

  
“Morning Mum!” I heard the twins chirp. Why did they have to be the first ones down here? They both sat across from me and started filling their plates with food. They talked non stop about Quidditch and stuffed their mouths. Mrs.Weasley came by to give me a cup of coffee. That’s when the room became silent so I looked up. The two boys were staring at me.

  
“Why do you put all of that on your face?” Fred asked with a mouth full of food.

  
“I like it.” I simply replied. I didn’t feel the need to explain myself to them. I looked back at the mirror and finished up with a bit of mascara.  
“What does that stuff do?” George asked.

  
“Makes my eyelashes longer and more voluminous.” I said to him while putting my cosmetics away.

  
“What is wrong with normal eyelashes?” Fred chimed in.

  
“You two stop bothering (y/n).” Mr. Weasley said as he entered the dining room.

  
“We aren’t bothering her.” They said at the same time to their father.

  
“She looks very pretty today. I might have her do my makeup sometime.” Mrs.Weasley added. She placed more food on the table. I finally began to eat my breakfast as Ginny and Hermione joined us.

  
“Ron, get down here now!” Mrs.Weasley called up the stairs. Minutes later Ron and Harry joined us. They wolfed down some food and then Mr.Weasley announced that we had to get going. I gave Mrs.Weasley a hug and thanked her for breakfast.

Mr.Weasley had assured us that the portkey wasn’t too far away but the walk did seem very long. I strolled behind Ginny and Hermione. I didn’t talk much to them as I was looking around the lovely forest we were walking in. Suddenly I heard footsteps beside me. I looked to see George standing next to me.

  
“Hey, I wanted to apologize for this morning. I thought it was Ginny in the shower, not you.” His face was turning red again.

  
“It’s alright.” I reassured him. He gave me a quick smile and then ran back to his twin. I bit my lip and looked down. Why was I getting so embarrassed around him? The thought soon disappeared as we met Cedric and his father. The other girls were swooning over his good looks and charm.

  
“I wish I was older I would totally go after him.” Ginny said while staring at Cedric.

  
“I would say (y/n) has the best chance.” Hermione added.

  
“What? No way.” I laughed and shook my head.

  
“You are only a year younger than him. I say go for it.” Ginny said to me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking with them. I looked over at Cedric who just so happened to be looking at me. When we made eye contact I blushed madly. I looked down not realizing I was now walking next to the twins.

  
“Someone’s got a bit of a crush on pretty boy Diggory.” Fred said while nudging his shoulder into mine.

  
“I do not!” I said in a rather loud tone.

  
“He’s a bit old for you don’t you think?” George said matter-of-factly.

  
“I don’t have a crush on him and besides even if I did he is only a year older than us.” I retorted. I walked a little faster so I wouldn’t have to walk next to them anymore. Soon enough we were at the portkey.

  
“Alright let’s go!” Mr.Weasley called. We all gathered around and placed our hands on the shoe. Cedric on one side of me and George on the other.  
Suddenly I felt as though I had fallen out of the sky and landed on something or maybe someone. I moved my head and I heard the person groan beneath me. I looked up and saw that I had landed on top of George. I quickly stood up and looked down at him.

  
“I’m sorry I didn’t know that was going to happen.” I sputter out.

  
“Are you alright?” He asked me as he started to sit up.

  
“Um yes, yes I am fine. Are you alright?” He had broken my fall. Why was he more concerned about me then himself?

  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He pushed himself up off of the ground.

  
“C’mon everyone!” Mr. Weasley called to us. I walked in the back of the group until we got to our tent. I wasn’t surprised by the size of the tent on the inside. Instead I just went straight to putting my bag down and taking a seat. It had been a long journey and I still wasn’t very excited about the match. Everyone was running around the tent with excitement arguing about who is going to win the match.

  
“(y/n), who do you think will win?” George asked while taking a seat next to me on the couch.

  
“I don’t know. I don’t really know much about Quidditch.”

  
“Fred, did you hear that? (y/n) says she doesn’t know anything about Quidditch!” George yelled for his brother.

  
“That’s rubbish! Haven’t you watched the games at Hogwarts?” Fred gave me a surprised look.

  
“I go to about one a year. I don’t really understand the game so I don’t attend all of them.” I explained.

  
“Well, that means you will have to sit with us at the game. We will explain everything to you.” George said. I smiled and nodded. I tried to hide my excitement that the twins actually wanted to spend time with me and it didn’t involve pulling a prank on me or laughing at me.

  
“Plus pretty boy Diggory is the captain of the Hufflepuff team and I don’t think he would go out with a girl that knows nothing about Quidditch” Fred winked at me. I rolled my eyes but kept the smile on my face.

  
As promised I sat in the middle of the two of them during the game as they explained all of the rules in between their cheering and booing. I still didn’t quite follow along but I was entertained by their efforts. Back in the tent as they joked and cheered about the Irish winning we heard fireworks and yelling from outside. I don’t remember going outside for much of what happens next.

  
“ Fred and George make sure (y/n) and Ginny get back to the portkey.” Mr.Weasley instructed us. I looked nervously at them. They didn’t hesitate for a second as they started to run for the portkey. Ginny ran right next to them as I tried to catch up. Suddenly I hit the ground. I couldn’t hear anything but my heartbeat. My heart was racing and so was my mind. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t say anything as I felt myself being pulled off of the ground. George was holding my hand and running in front of me. I just followed him but didn’t even understand what was happening. I felt as though I wasn’t in my body anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos letting me know if you want me to post more of this story. Also if you like this please read the George Weasley one-shots I have already written. Thank you!

I don’t remember going back to The Burrow but here I was sitting on the couch. Ron,Hermione,Harry, and Mr.Weasley had not come back yet. The twins and Ginny were trying to calm their mother down. Molly wouldn’t stop pacing the room until she heard the front door open.

“Hello?” Mr.Weasley called from the door. She ran to the door to embrace everyone. Mr.Weasley said that we would talk about what had happened in the morning and that for now, we should head off to bed.

Once Hermione,Ginny, and I entered Ginny’s room Hermione told us everything. It was terrifying to think about. So terrifying that I stayed awake in my bed for hours until I was sure no one was up. I slowly crept out of the bedroom and started down the stairs. To my surprise, George was in the living room lying on the couch. He sat up when he saw me.

“I have to admit that you were the last person I would expect to be up.” His lips curved into a small smile as he talked. I blushed a bit and parted my lips. I felt my heart beating so fast it took me a few seconds to reply to him.

“I can’t sleep.” I told him. I put my hands behind my back and bit my lip. I was hoping to sit down here alone but there was no way of getting rid of him in his own house.

“You can come sit next to me. I promise I don’t bite.” He said as he moved his legs over to make room on the couch. I slowly made my way over and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. 

“Why are you down here?” I asked while playing with the hem of my shirt

“Same reason as you. I just couldn’t fall asleep and was getting annoyed by Fred’s snoring.” We both laughed at the part about Fred’s snoring. Once the laughing stopped I looked at George. He looked so tired and stressed out.

“Thank you for trying to teach me about Quidditch.” I realized I had never thanked them. I thought maybe that would lift his spirits.

“Oh, we still have far more to teach you. You should really go to more of the Gryffindor Quidditch games. I think you would have fun.” His eyes lit up and he scooting a bit closer to me.

“Maybe I will join Hermione sometime.” I smiled as my cheeks turned pink. It was silly of me to keep blushing at every word he said but I could stop myself. The silence wasn’t as awkward as I thought it would be. I looked around the room. I was trying to think of something else to talk about.

“Thanks for saving me earlier George. I don’t know what happened I just tripped and I was so scared.” I stopped myself from rambling on. I needed to stop thanking him for random acts. He probably didn’t even want to save me. I looked to him for some sort of response.

“Uh, it was no problem. I mean I wasn’t just going to leave you there.” He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Don’t think the family would be the same without you.” He said quietly. I wasn’t sure what to say back. Did he really think of me as part of the family? Was that good or bad?

“Anything exciting planned for the school year?” I asked. I wanted to slap myself in the face. That was such a stupid question! Why would I ask him that? 

“We have a few items we are trying to produce but I can’t tell you about much. I don’t know if I can trust you with our secrets.” He let out a small chuckle and winked at me. I looked down into my lap trying to hide my bright red face from him. 

“Oh c’mon who am I going to tell? Plus I want to know so I can stay away from whatever you two are planning.” I pleaded. I was interested in knowing what those two had come up with.

“Alright but you have to promise not to tell anybody.” He turned so he was facing me. There was a huge grin on his face and I could tell that he was excited to talk to someone about his ideas other than Fred.

  
  


We stayed up for hours as he told me all of his and Fred’s amazing ideas. We came up with various names and slogans for the crazy candies. I was snuggled up on the couch with a thin blanket. I laid on the couch so my feet were on his lap. George had told me the only issue was that the two of them didn’t have the money right now to produce any of them.

“You will figure out a way.” I reassured him before letting out a yawn. That’s when I looked at the clock and realized the time. 4 am. We had been talking for so long. My eyes darted back to him once I felt his finger run across my clothed toes. I curled them and smiled.

“Sorry.” He mumbled and pulled his hand away. I didn’t mind but I wasn’t going to admit it.

“So I’ve been rambling on forever about my life. What are your plans for the school year?” I let out a sigh because I dreaded him asking me this question.

“Not much. Just going to do my work and maybe I will go to a few Quidditch games now that I know a little more about the sport.” I tried to smile and act as though my life wasn’t as boring as it sounded.

“I’m sure you will do more than that. You can always join Fred and me with a few pranks. Lee seems to be a little bit too caught up in Katie Bell to help us.” George let out a small laugh.

“Are they dating?” I asked curiously. I didn’t know much about them but I had heard a few rumors.

“Not exactly. Lee just kind of swoons over her and follows her around. He is kind of like her little slave but he doesn’t realize it. It can be quite funny but also an annoyance.” He ran his fingers across my toes again absentmindedly. Once he realized what he was doing he quickly pulled his hand away again. His face flushed red but I acted like I didn’t notice.

“Do you two really not know what is happening at Hogwarts this year?” I asked remembering what they had told me only a few days before.

“Dad and Percy tell us that it’s something fun and great but I don’t know what it is. We can’t seem to figure it out and they won’t tell us because they know we will go and tell everybody.” I giggled because I knew that was the truth. I let out a yawn. I sighed and closed my eyes while nuzzling into the couch. I wanted to stay up and talk to him but I don’t think I could keep my eyes open any longer.

“G’night, love.” I heard him whisper before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I heard footsteps running around close by. I was so tired that I didn’t open my eyes and I just tried to go back to sleep. The smell of the food kept me wide awake. I finally opened my eyes and remembered what had happened last night. I quickly looked to my feet and that George had fallen asleep as well. His head tipped back and his legs up on the coffee table. His hand was placed on my ankle. I smirked but knew that I should get up before everyone else wakes up and sees us. I sat up and slipped my foot away from him very carefully. I made sure that he stayed asleep and got up from the couch. 

“Oh good morning!” Mrs. Weasley said to me in a soft tone. 

“Good morning” I smiled shyly at her. She had to have seen us. All she did was offer a knowing smile. She knew that I would be embarrassed if the other kids knew but I trusted her not to tell them.

“Would you like breakfast?” She said while turning back to the stove.

“I think I will shower first.” I told her. I could still beat everyone else to the shower because everyone would be sleeping in today.

“Of course! I will see you in a bit then.” I nodded to her and slowly made my way up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and started to undress. I stepped into the shower and let my mind wander. I smiled thinking about how cute George looked when he was sleeping. My heart pounded a bit while I thought about him. Oh no. There was no way I was falling for George Weasley. I made my shower rather short and tried to focus on getting ready for the day. I needed to push all thoughts of George out of my head and the best way to do that was distracting myself. 

After getting dressed and putting on a bit of makeup I made my way downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen and George was still asleep on the couch. I sat down at the table in my usual spot. 

“Well good morning Ms.(y/n)” Mr.Weasley beamed at me while looking up from the daily prophet.

“Morning” I replied before biting into a piece of toast. Then I heard a pair of feet slowly making their way down the stairs. I watched as Fred walked off of the last step and furrowed his eyebrows at his twin who was asleep on the couch.

“What the hell is he doing down here?” He mumbled but then he smiled such a mischievous smile. He walked over to the sink and filled up a glass of water. He noticed me watching him and gave me a wink. I gave him a look of confusion. He walked back to George and poor what seemed to be freezing cold water all over George’s head. George jolted awake and immediately tackled Fred.

“Boys that’s enough!” Mrs. Weasley yelled at them. They let each other go and George started to laugh.

“That was a classic, Fred.” He said to his brother while they walked to the kitchen. George pushed all of his wet hair out of his face and took his seat across from me. I admired the full view of his and quickly looked back down on my plate. 

“George what did you do last night? Get a glass of water and then fall asleep on the couch?” Fred said while filling up his plate. George’s face turned a bit red and he looked at me. 

“I think we will go to Diagon Alley today to get everyone’s supplies!” Mrs.Weasley announced.

“That sounds like a marvelous idea! But I must get going to work. All of the events from yesterday means that I won’t have a day off for awhile. Have a good day everyone!” Mr. Weasley stood up from his chair to kiss Mrs.Weasley cheek and run out the door. At the same time, Ginny and Hermione were coming down the stairs.

“The other girls are up too! Fred, George please go wake the other boys up. I don’t know why they sleep so bloody much.” Mrs.Weasley sounded exhausted already and it was only the morning.

“Morning (y/n)” Ginny said before sitting next to me.

“Morning Ginny. Morning Hermione.” I smiled at both of them. We all finished our breakfast and waited for all of the boys to come back down. It was a bit shocking to see Harry and Ron arrive before the twins.

“Where are your brothers?” Mrs. Weasley asked while pulling on her jacket.

“They said something about making sure they looked good enough to impress some girls in Diagon Alley.” Ron said before stuffing his mouth full of toast. Ginny, Hermione, and I rose from our seats to put on our coats and shoes. 

“Impress girls? I don’t think any girl could handle them.” Ginny laughed a bit.

“Yeah, sis? You don’t look like you have a boyfriend so I don’t think you should be talking.” George said from behind us. I turned around to see that he had fixed his hair and changed into a striped jumper. He offered me a small smile that I returned.

“To Diagon Alley!” Fred yelled while bounding down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving comments and kudos! I will be trying my best to update this story weekly either on Monday or Tuesday. Please leave a comment or kudos letting me know if you want me to post more of this story. Also if you like this please read the George Weasley one-shots I have already written. Thank you!

The next few weeks leading up to the start of school were fairly uneventful. I was invited a few times to watch everyone play quidditch at the field only a few minutes away from the Burrow. I went once or twice trying to watch and understand but I often just ended up staring at George. I had admitted to myself that I had formed a little crush on him. I had decided I would keep it a secret because I knew that it would pass in time. It was just my silly teenage hormones being attached to a boy that I spent a lot of time with. Both Fred and George had been spending a lot more time with me lately.

Finally, the day came where it was time to go off to Hogwarts. There was a mixture of excitement and sadness at the dining room table.

“You try to write to me once a week! I want to hear from all of you!” Molly demanded as she placed a plate full of toast on the table.

“Yes, mum.” The Weasley siblings mumbled in unison. 

“Everyone has all their books, right? Parchment? Quills? (y/n), Harry, and Hermione have everything they need?” She called from the kitchen.

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley.” Hermione replied for Harry and I. Molly finally came to the table with a plate of bacon and took a seat. I watch Ron and George fit over the last of the eggs while Arthur announced the plans for the day. They weren’t any different from any other year so I didn’t bother listening. I looked at George who had won the battle for the eggs and was eagerly talking to Fred about something. He was letting out his handsome laugh at whatever his twin was saying and although his mouth was nearly stuffed I still thought he looked adorable. All those lovely little freckles on his face made my heart weak. Oh, why was I falling for him? I pried my eyes away and tried to focus on something else. I looked over at Molly who had a knowing smile on her face. 

I excused myself from the table to double check my bags upstairs. After going through everything once more I decided to write a letter to my father. I have been writing to him every few days. He was proud of me for trying to learn more Quidditch even though I wasn’t a fan and he told me he was so happy that I seemed to be enjoying myself this summer. I simply wrote about the slight nerves I had about going back to school and that I hoped this year would be different. I sighed and folded the letter up to give to Molly so she could mail it. Frankly, I was terrified of Pigwidgeon and you weren’t sure if Errol could make the trip. I traveled down the stairs to see everyone getting ready to leave. I silently handed the letter to Molly. Sometimes I wondered if she read them but I didn’t care if she did. There was nothing to hide. I would never tell my father about my crush on George. I wouldn’t tell anyone because it was just a silly crush. It was going to go away eventually, right?

 I usually tried to find an empty cart on the train. I usually ended up with people who couldn’t find spots or sometimes even alone. For some reason, the twins had followed me and sat down with me. A head popped through the door and I recognized it as Lee Jordan. I usually didn’t say more than hello to him.

“You two found a new best friend, have you?” He said before fully opening the door and stepping in.

“Well, we have to replace you now that you have left us for…” Fred was cut off by the entrance of Katie Bell and Angelina who was right behind her.

“Hello everyone! Have a good summer break?” Katie beamed at the three of us. We all responded with yes’s and nods. After getting settled Angelina sat next to me and Fred swiftly sat on the other side of her. George sat across from me with Lee and Katie next to him. Everyone was talking and telling stories about their summer. I let the twins tell about the World Cup because I wasn’t sure that I really wanted to talk about it. I made little conversation with the others in the cart. I let my mind wander as I looked out the window. I stretched my legs out a bit so I was slouching in the seat. Fred and Angelina were now talking to each other while Katie and Lee were drifting off to sleep. I let out a small sigh due to my boredom. I something lightly hit my foot. I looked down and to see a foot on either side of my left foot. It was George’s dirty brown shoe. I smiled and looked up at him. 

“What are you doing?” I finally asked.

“I was trying to see if you noticed. You just seemed so lost in looking out the window that I wanted to see if I could actually get your attention.” At first, he was confident in his words but then the blush on his cheeks started to appear as he looked at me.

“Plus you have tiny dainty feet. Mine look massive compared to yours”. I chuckled and took one of my shoes off to reveal my light pink ankle socks. 

“My feet are not tiny. Look at this.” I tried to put my foot in his lap. He laughed as I failed to do so and nearly fell off the chair.

“What are you two doing?” Angelina asked with much confusion in her voice.

“Uh oh uh nothing just messing around.” I told her before I took my seat again and slipped on my shoes. I was extremely embarrassed so I pulled out a book from my small bag and started reading. I could tell everyone had their eyes on me. I swallowed hard and tried to ignore them. They probably all thought I was a freak before this and I just confirmed their suspicions. I had a bad habit of overthinking like this but I couldn't stop myself. 

“Anything from the trolley?” I heard the woman yell out in the hall. This woke up Lee and Katie. Fred and George immediately rose from their seats to go grab some snacks. Angelina nudged my arm causing me to look at her.

“Do you want to hang out sometime?” She asked with a genuine smile on her face.

“Uh yeah sure.” I put down my book so I didn’t seem rude but why would she ever want to hang out with me.

“Maybe you can share your secrets on how to get the attention of these damn Weasley boys.” She giggled and turned towards the boys who seemed to be buying every treat on the trolley. I scrunch my eyebrows and looked at her. Get the attention of Fred and George? What was she talking about? It must not be clear to her that Fred had a massive crush on her. I just chose to ignore her comment and turn back to my book. Of course, the boys came back in a minute with handfuls of treats. 

“Take your pick.” George said as he held them out to me. I blushed and took a chocolate frog from him. 

“Thank you.” I responded softly. He nodded and took his seat once again. 

“I feel like we have been on this train for years! Are we ever going to make it to Hogwarts?” Lee complained. Everyone chose to ignore him because they were just as restless as he was.

Finally, the train was coming to a stop so I knew we had arrived. I was grabbing my bags when I looked down to see one missing. I saw George leaving the cart with it so I ran after him.

“George I think you took my bag by mistake.” I said through heavy breathing.

“You have so much stuff I’m just trying to help you out, love.” He chuckled and turned around to leave the train. I followed him with the rest of my bags in hand but I could stop hearing him say ‘love’ over and over again in my head.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There will not be a new chapter next week** I am going to be on spring break and I have a lot of school work that needs to be done. So the next chapter will be posted in 2 weeks. PLEASE let me know if you like this story so I know I should keep writing it. Thank you to everyone who has left comments or kudos!

That night at the sorting hat ceremony I sat next to Angelina and across from the twins. I was a happy that I had found a real group of friends. They weren’t perfect but sometimes it felt better to be with the instead of being alone.

When Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament everyone was going crazy. I have to admit that I didn’t really find it that exciting. All the visiting students made me overwhelmed and anxious. I hated all the new faces. I was barely used to the amount of people at Hogwarts alone, never mind two other schools! They were just new people to judge me or make fun of me. Or even worse my new friends would ditch me for these far more interesting people

My breathing was getting heavy and I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to block out everything. I needed to calm down, I couldn’t risk having a breakdown in front of the entire school. I felt something nudge my foot. I opened my eyes but didn’t dare look up. I stared at the table for a moment before finally looking up and seeing George.Worry clouded his beautiful brown eyes that seemed to instantly have a calming effect on me 

“You alright,love?” He whispered. I gave a small nod and gulped. He moved his hand to take mine that was in a tight fist on the table but pulled it away suddenly.

“We will have to just figure out a way,George.” Fred elbowed his brother with a grin on his face

“What?” George asked finally taking his eyes off of you.

“We will have to figure out a way to get our names in the goblet! Bloody hell, have you even been listening?” Fred rolled his eyes. George looked back at me and gave me a small smile. 

Once we were dismissed George walked beside me and tugged on my arm, pulling me into an empty hallway. He stood in front of me rather close.

“Are you feeling ok?” He asked with his hand still on my arm. I looked down at it which made him let go.

“Sorry.” He mumbled and took a step back. His cheeks were painted pink as he looked down at his shoes.

“Just a little overwhelmed. I’m fine,no need to worry about me.” I mean why would he think of me now,he never had before. I walked off, unsure of what else to say. I had hoped I didn’t come off too mean but I was confused. After all these years of being made fun of and being attacked by his pranks, why did he care no? More importantly, why did I care so much about him?

 

Here we all were in the hospital wing a week later. Angelina,Katie,Lee, and I all laughing at Fred and George as they awaited Madame Pomfrey to change them back into 16 year old boys.

“I still can’t believe you thought that you could outsmart Dumbledore.” Lee snorted as he laughed while looking at the two boys. They had their arms folded in front of them.

“It was a good effort.” I told them but couldn’t stop myself from giggling. George smiled at me.

“It is rather funny.” Fred let out a small sigh. 

“Alright! You must leave so I can help the Weasley boys!” Madame Pomfrey declared. I gave a small wave to George as I walked out of the room with Angelina by my side.

“(y/n), you should totally come to Hogsmeade with Katie and I next week. We are going to do some shopping and then meet the boys for butterbeer.” Angelina asked while walking back to the stairs.

“Oh I don’t know, whenever I go to Hogsmeade I spend all my money on sweets.” I blushed at how I sounded like a child. It was true though. My father had been a major reason for my candy addiction, he never had the heart to tell me “no”. 

“Just tag along with me and Katie,please! I can’t stand to walk around hearing about the amazing Lee Jordan all day. Plus who will George talk to if you don’t at least get butterbeer with us?” I rolled my eyes at her comment about George. She had been adamant that he was in love with me since the train ride. 

“I’ll think about it. I have to head to the library though, I have quit a bit of homework to do.” I waved bye to Angelina and went off to the library to spend the next hours doing work. I was in a few advance classes but shared the rest with the new friends I had made. 

I found an empty table in the back of the library and practically threw my books onto it. I knew it would be a long night.

 

The clock read 9:30pm and I knew I should start packing up to make it back to my common room before curfew. I picked up my books and started to the shelves when I heard a familiar voice.

“Hello” I whipped my head around to see the grinning face of George Weasley.

“Almost didn’t recognize you with that young face and orange hair.” I joked before turning back to the shelf.

“I think I look even more handsome than I did before.” He chuckled and walked toward me.

“I don’t know, I think I preferred the grey hair. Tell me George, what brings you to the library at this hour?” I asked as I put my books back on the shelf and then sauntered back to the table.

“Thought you would want to know that I’m all fixed up. Angelina told me you were down here. I also wanted to go for a bit of a walk, I have been laying in a bed for a few hours.” 

“Well I’m happy to see that you are doing better but I will be going back to my dorm soon. It is late and I don’t want to get caught out after curfew.” I explained now packing up my quill and parchment. I looked at him staring down at his feet. I was confused that he would come all the way to the library just to tell me he was ok. I placed my bag on my shoulder and thought to make a bold move. I thought for a moment this was the write time to tell him how I feel, maybe even kiss him. My mouth was opened, ready to speak when he finally looked up.

“Let me walk you back.” He said with a half smile. I nodded and we left the library walking  side-by-side. How could I be so stupid, I almost just ruined one of the few friendships that I had. The walk was slow, steady, and silent. I stopped by one of the large windows to look out over the lake. George had barely noticed and kept walking for amount before turning back. I encouraged him to look at the view.

“The moon reflects off of the lake so beautifully.” I told him.

“Yes it does. If you like this view I will have to show you some of the other views from this castle that Fred and I have found.”

“I would like that.” I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and stepped a bit closer to me. Suddenly,l we heard loud footsteps from down the hall. I swallowed hard and thought about what time it was. 

“George-” I couldn’t say another word as my arm was suddenly pulled down a dark hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me extra long to write this but I have been super busy with school and really didn't have the time. I also don't know how regularly I will be updating because I'm having a hard time writing for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“What are you-” Before I could get another word out of my mouth George’s hand was covering it. My eyes went wide as he shushed me. His beautiful brown eyes stared at mine.  The steps got louder and louder as they approached us. We hid in the dark for what seemed like forever. The steps went right by us and down the hallway we were previously in. As they became quieter George seemed to become less tense.

“Snape, if we got caught we would be in huge trouble. I don’t want to be the reason that you get your first detention.” He explained while taking his hand off my mouth. My breathing steadied and I just nodded.

“Maybe we should part ways, I don’t want either of us to get in trouble.” I suggested. I didn’t want to end my time with him but I thought it might be the only way we don’t get caught.

“That might be for the best. Until tomorrow, love.” George grabbed my hand and it to his mouth. He gave it a soft kiss and wink at me. My face felt hot and he must have noticed my blush because he let out a small chuckled before releasing my hand. He turned on his heels and slowly walked off leaving me in the hall alone. It took a minute to bring myself back down to earth. This whole thing felt like a dream.

“Ms.(Y/L/N)!” I was immediately taken out of my trance when I heard Snape’s familiar voice. He approached me with a curious look. How had I not heard him approaching me? 

“You are the last person I would expect to see out past curfew.” He gave you the same stern look he gave everyone as he hissed the words. I had to figure out something to say to him so I wouldn’t get in trouble but at that moment every excuse sounded silly.

“I was just walking back from the library. I hadn’t realized what time it was.” I squeaked, scared out of my wits. 

“Very well, you won’t be penalized this time but don’t let it happen again.” He waved his hand for me to continue walking. I nearly ran to my common room and found Cedric sitting on one of the couched. 

“Out late,(y/n)?” He asked with an inviting smile. I bit my lip almost afraid to reply. The last time we had talked was the quidditch world cup.

“Just in the library, studying for classes.” I simply replied playing with the hem of my skirt. 

“Ah yes, you are one of the top in your class.” He noted.

“Cedric, why are you up this late?” I asked out of sheer curiosity.

“Well, they are picking the names for the Triwizard tournament tomorrow. I can’t tell if I want my name to get picked or not.” He answered honestly. I decided to take a seat across from him as to make the situation less awkward. 

“I want you to get picked.” I reassured him. I thought he was the best choice for a Hogwarts’ student. He was smart and strong. He could surely win.

“Thanks,(y/n).” He gave me a smile. We looked at each other for far too long before he stood up and bid me goodnight. Almost getting a detention and talking to Cedric Diggory, my day had been wild and tiring. I made my way up to my dorm and quietly got ready for bed. All the other girls were either sleeping or reading.

I took out a book to read before falling asleep but got distracted by the thought of George. His cute face all full of freckles, his soft lips on my hand, and his gorgeous red hair. I let out an airy sigh thinking about what he was doing right now. He was probably making plans with Fred or hanging out with Lee. I picked up my book again trying to pay any sort of attention to it. I started to imagine the love story in the book was about George and I. Would he be romantic like the man in the book? This man was going to great lengths to be with the woman he loved. Would George do anything to be with me? Who am I kidding? He doesn't even like me. I can’t just assume he is in love with me. I’m not in love with him. This is all just a silly crush...right?

 

The next day was a celebration for everyone in my house when Cedric was picked. I felt bad because I knew George would be caught up in the drama of Harry’s name flying out of the goblet but I couldn’t not celebrate Cedric’s big day. He even embraced me as we walked out of the great hall and back to the common room. 

“(y/n) is is going to be so exciting! I might need your help practicing some spells though if you are up for the task?” He inquired. 

“Of course I will help but for now you go and celebrate.” I pushed him off and towards his friends who were chanting his name. I saw George across the hall looking directly at me.I gave him a small wave he put his head down and seemed to walk fast. I furrowed my eyebrow and waved again. He kept walking. I put my hand down. I felt like an idiot. I tried to convince myself he just didn’t see me but how could he not? I slowly walked back to my common room feeling worse than I have in awhile. 

 

The past couple days I tried my hardest not to be alone with George. I didn’t want this crush to manifest into anything more than it already was but without him time seemed to be moving so much slower. Every day was the same, I spent more time with Angelina and Katie like right now in Hogsmeade. We were roaming through the various shops, none of us looking for any time in particular but hoping to find something that would peak our interest. I didn’t talk much. I just listened to Katie ramble on and on about Lee. 

“He takes me to get butterbeer!  We go to the Three Broomsticks and that’s it.  I don’t know why he never takes me anywhere romantic.” Katie complained as she entered Zonko’s. 

“Well, maybe he will take you somewhere nice during the summer. There aren’t too many romantic places around here.” Angelina explained as we trailed behind Katie. 

“I just think he is a stupid boy who knows nothing of romance. I would bet Fred and George know more than him but they still haven’t bucked up the courage to ask you girls out.” Angelina and I disregarded her comment. We spotted the boys, who were the only reason for coming into Zonko’s. They seemed to be talking to one of the clerks, they were so distracted they didn’t notice us approach them. 

“Leeeeee” Katie whined because he hadn’t acknowledged her. Lee stepped away from the twins to kiss his girlfriend and ask her how her day was. I couldn’t help but be a little jealous. 

“We will go to the Three Broomsticks as soon as those two are done talking that poor clerk’s ear off.” Lee joked. I watched George’s face as he talked to the clerk. I loved his passion for pranks and watching him talk about made my heart flutter. Little did I know, the talking had ended and my eyes met his.

“Something on my face, love?” He asked with a small chuckle.

“N-no sorry.” I stuttered as I became a nervous wreck. 

“Then c’mon, I’ll get you a butterbeer.” I smiled and nodded. We walked next to each other out of the shop and into the cool street. I was hoping the weather would help subside the blush that was covering my cheeks. Damn you, George Weasley.

 


End file.
